


Daffodils

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [167]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Gift Fic, Language of Flowers, M/M, daffodils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville has planted a crop of daffodils in his new garden.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [167]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Daffodils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> Written for you, lovely EvAEleanor on the occasion of your birthday. You are truly a dear friend.
> 
> 🌼🌸🌼🌸
> 
> This is a little bit a sequel to _Our Place_ but you don't need to have read that to enjoy this.

It was a lazy April afternoon. Seamus and Neville lay on the grass, enjoying their first day of real sunshine. 

“The garden looks splendid,” Seamus remarked, his eyes trailing over the rows of tall daffodils that stood tall, proud and glorious in their beds, “though I’ll admit I’m surprised Nev. Aren't daffs a bit Muggle for your taste? I’d have expected you to pick something a touch more extraordinary.”

Neville shook his head. “Daffodils symbolise new beginnings, lovely. Fresh new starts.” He lent over and kissed his boyfriend’s freckled cheek. “I can’t imagine any bloom as appropriate _or_ as magical.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
